johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Panda Jeans
Joseph Gomez is the Tritagonist of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the Sidekick of Johnny Cooper. His father who was a Panda had sex with a human named Hulk Hogan. Joseph was later born and send to space after knowing Jeans' potential. He was raised in a planet full of Pandas where he later got his famous name, "Panda Jeans". Biography Panda Jeans was highly educated by his sensei Panda San. He was taught how to use any kind of technology like Hacking, fixing computer shit. He used this as a opportunity to hack banks and steal money but after trying it for the first time, he failed due to not knowing how to steal or anyone with a car skills. He was caught and thrown at 2Pac's dungeon where he met the thief he needed and one of his best friends, Johnny Cooper. He also met Bryan Deep and Mark 45. They manged to get out using Panda Jeans homosexual plan which was to have sex with 2Pac's guards. After claiming the treasure, Jeans used the money to buy a house full of hentai, where he invinted Anime Androids who used it to please him. As he was making more, he realized, his money was gone so he had to go to Texas to look for another job as an accountant. There he worked alongside Johnny Cooper, Karen Filippelli and Bryan. While working there he hooked up with a Christian girl named Angela Martin. They had a nice relationship for months and became the couple of the office. Bryan was always wanting her and Jeans knew it so Jeans always made fun of Bryan for his weight. However in a M. Night Shymalan Plotwist. It is revealed by Bryan that Angela was having an affair with Johnny when he caught them having sex in the office at night. Panda Jeans upon knowing this became depressed, he started developing a crush on Karen, later that day, he called Johnny on how their relationship is shit because of what happend with Angela, however Cooper claims that their relationship is golden as he rejected Karen for Jeans. Jeans became more depressed thinking Karen would never want her, so he decided to quit. Karen Fillippelli upon hearing this, went to Jeans' house where she comforted him, that same night they where getting touchy and ended up having sex all night long. They started dating for years. One day, when making peace with Cooper, they went on a mission to Los Angelos to get some cheetos from the military, Jeans goes thru the files and it is revealed in another M. Night Shymalan plot twist that Karen was his own cousin. When speaking to Karen about this, they didn't care and started making more love and had kids that look retarted. However Jeans lives with Cooper and Deep somehow. After finding out 2 years later that his kids where actually androids sent by CyberLife, Jeans was chocked and raped to death, however he was relived as Johnny Cooper came back to save him using CPR sexually. Jeans became more depressed and desperate that when Johnny ordered pizza, the Transgender Pizza Delivery Person came and Jeans thought it was a female however it was a male who became a transgender, without realizing he started flirting with her and ended up dating which led to sex, that's when Jeans found out he was a man when he saw his penis but Jeans' being horny and desperate, didn't care and started having anal sex, his ass was red and ripped in 2 so he had to get a new one. Jeans has lived with Cooper for years until leaving with his father, then his uncle and then his own place, he is one of the only Cooper Gang characters to continuously moving places. He has since been less in the streams but is set to return as a regular in S5. During Black Friday, him and Johnny where driving to buy TV's and video games, since it was night, they saw a shadowy figure teleporting everywhere where eventually Jeans got possesed by the demon who was known as 2Pac Shakur who during the time, was seeking revenge on Deep and Cooper. 2Pac controlling Jeans' body started choking Johnny to death while driving but luckily, Shrek came in at the last second and crashed the car leading to Panda Jeans death when the car crashed and Jeans' body flew out the window sending him to North Korea and crushing his body during impact killing him off. During the Season 2 Finale, "The Real You", Jeans' ghost was caught on stream while Cooper and Deep where fighting 2Pac Shakur, after 2Pac's death, Jeans possessed Cooper who got a gun and shot Bryan multiple times, leaving him unconscious, however Deep got the last laugh as he dressed as a pizza person, who Jeans got horny and upon doing so, got out of Cooper's body and shot dead upon doing so. Surprisingly enough, Jeans returned in Christmas where he was perfectly fine like nothing happen. It is unknown if he woke up in hell and had to escape while getting his soul back. But in the same stream, he was killed again by Kevin Spacey as Spacey went back in time using the time stone that was stolen from Deep during a stream. As going back in time and space, Spacey killed Jeans during an earlier timeline killing him off in his present self which is why Jeans does not respond as he is dead by his past self. This is a similiar death to Stefan from the Netflix movie, Bandersnatch. Panda Jeans is commonly know to have a weird habit were he runs outside during winter without any shirt but Jeans instead. He is also a pretty generous guy with a smooth voice and was a fan favorite character in the series before decreasing in the following months and losing the crown to Bryan Deep. But without a doubt we can all say that he is super sexy more so then his wife who btw. is also his cousin Karen Fillippelli. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters